The Lock
by Goldfield
Summary: Short Chris x Jill fic. A surprising revelation during a mission can unite two loving hearts forever...


The Lock

She was totally absorbed in her task.

With her skillful fingers and already used to that kind of work, Jill Valentine moved carefully the small metal parts of her door-breaching kit, the "lockpicks" to open the locked door down the hall. Chris Redfield, beside her, had took care the guards on the way, but had to necessarily leave that next step for the young woman. His hands were large, heavy and cumbersome. This characteristic, plus the fact that he never cracked a lock in his entire life, would lead to a disaster if he tried to match the skills of his partner at that moment…

The marksman was calm. After all, Jill learned from a true master: Dick Valentine, her father, now in jail. The thief, who presented her daughter with that kit, taught her since she was a child how to use it with great ability, and also trained his daughter on many techniques so she become the most stealthy as possible, when the goal was to infiltrate somewhere. When she joined the the police force at the request of her father, the girl was already as good as him. If not better...

- Jill ... – Chris called her at a given moment.

She did not answer. Redfield knew that her task would require full concentration, as any carelessness could jam the lock permanently. It was the least appropriate time he could have found, but urged to him to speak what was on his thoughts. He would hardly have the guts to do it in another situation. Yes, they were both in danger and daring, invading a Umbrella secret base on the other side of the world, but Chris would not be able to wait. Taking a deep breath and gathering courage, he insisted quietly:

- Jill?

The young woman turned her head slightly, momentarily interrupting her busy fingers.

- Yes?

- I must tell you one thing ...

- What happened? – she showed concern. – Have you received any communication by the radio? They released the virus? More security guards are coming? What happened?

Valentine was completely focused on the mission, and Chris concluded that it would be difficult to make himself easily understandable. Gesturing nervously, without being able to talk freely, he tried his best to keep Jill's attention on him. She understood nothing at first, and despite the stress of circumstances, almost laughed. As always, Chris was getting confusing while trying to tell something important. When the girl was about to return to her effort releasing the lock, Redfield's throat suddenly worked, his vocal cords sending a question that undoubtedly pleased Jill:

- Do you remember the first time we've met?

Yes, she remembered. It was on the RPD, the sumptuous building that used to serve as headquarters for the Raccoon City Police. Sometime in early 1998. Chris, thanks to the efforts of his friend Barry Burton, had joined the STARS teams after being kicked out of the Air Force. Jill, in turn, was already a member of the squad for a few months, after a meteoric rise within the police force because of her enormous competence and inestimable bravery in action. She was serving well the request of her father in prison, using her gifts now for the common good.

Both remembered so clearly as if everything had happened the previous day. It was morning, and they had just arrived at the police precinct for a meeting scheduled by the newly appointed chief of the STARS in Raccoon, Albert Wesker. The presence of all officers of the elite teams was also necessary so Chris was introduced to them and take over his post. The two young crime fighters ended up bumping into the main hall. Jill, working on important research about a case, asked a secretary to provide her some reports on the activities of drug traffickers in the city in recent years; and just when she was with all the folders in her hands, the new colleague unconsciously pushed her shoulder, making everything fall on the floor. He, of course, helped her clean up the mess; and how they were surprised to realize, laughing friendly to each other, that they were heading to the same room.

From that day on began a strong relationship between the two. Something stronger than friendship, more noble and sincere. The incident at the Arklay Mountains only intensified that feeling, although nor Chris nor Jill knew if it was shared by each one of them. The first, however, wanted to find out. Lately he wasn't even being able to sleep well because of that matter, and he was determined to settle things at that exact moment or never more. Very anxious, he heard Valentine replicate tenderly:

- Yes, I remember...

Both smiled, and the young woman continued to operate the lockpicks. Redfield, without getting intimidated and considering giving up his very last option, approached a few steps from the beloved and determined girl, reviewing again in his head the right words to use. He would succeed. He believed on that even more than believing that they would overthrow Umbrella sooner or later. However, unlike the collapse of the evil organization, the solution to his dilemma could not wait any bit more.

- Since that day ... When we first came across ... I loved you. And still love you. I needed to tell you that. I can not live this passion in secrecy anymore.

Passion. A strong word.

A click was heard and the door moved a few inches forward. The lock had been unlocked. With her task complete, Jill got up and put her tools back inside her bag, getting up after that and turning to Chris. Her eyes were shining like two precious stones. His heart was jumping inside his chest like the one of an excited child. They stared each other for a few seconds, until… approaching her pretty face of his, Valentine revealed with a voice as soft as velvet:

- I love you too, Chris Redfield ...

Their arms intertwined, their uniforms touched each other, and, thirsty for love, their mouths came together in a kiss that was worth a thousand declarations of love and affection.  
On that glorious day for the couple and fateful for Umbrella, in which a beautiful sentiment had become explicit, the lock of the door at that hallway was not the only one to be defeated. The lock on the barrier of shyness and uncertainty that separated those two lovers had also been removed... Forever.

_Written by Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield"._


End file.
